Stubbornness of an Elf
by fandomer
Summary: Based off a scene in Return of the King; Legolas has never tried ale before, probably for a reason. What will happen when he finds himself pushed into a drinking competition? There's no turning back now. Whump!Legolas and Comfort!Aragorn (Non-slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I can do this. I can do this. Hello readers! No I can't do this... Um. Uh. Don't kill me.**

**So this story is based on a scene in _Return of the King _where Legolas and Gimli engage in a drinking game. Only It's my version, and I'm extending it and adding a twist. There won't be any slash, so don't expect anyone to be _that_ drunk. There really aren't many spoilers for the movie, but be warned. Please please please review!  
**

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing...-  
**

* * *

Helms Deep had been sparred. They had managed to stave off Sauron's army, and now they were dealing with the aftermath. The city was nearly destroyed; a large portion of the surrounding wall had been blown up, debris from the orc ladders and towers lay in smoldering piles, and bodies of men, elves, and orcs alike littered the streets. But none the less they had traveled back to Rohan in a matter of days, and a feast was now being held to celebrate. A celebration everyone in Rohan would be attending.

Everyone except Legolas that is.

"Estel, I do not wish to go. I am perfectly comfortable here." He gestured around the room that the remaining of the fellowship, with the exception of Gandalf, were staying in. The elf sat with his legs crossed on the end of one of the beds, trying to prove to Aragorn that he was happy in solitude.

Aragorn only frowned, "Legolas, you will regret it. Everyone in Rohan will be there." He sat down on a wooden chair and rested his head on one of his hands. Sighing, he continued to try to persuade his friend. "You are one of the most stubborn elves I have ever had the chance of meeting" Aragorn muttered in exasperation. "And that is saying something."

"I am not being stubborn, I just wish to keep to myself. Attending the celebration does not seem enjoyable to me." He said, his voice a neutral tone.

"Why? Sitting in an empty room for a great part of the evening must sound less enjoyable than going, even to an elf." Aragorn now growing tired of this bickering decided that Legolas would go, either by his own accord or by being dragged.

Legolas searched his mind for a reason to go, he had none. Though something in his mind deemed it unwise to go.

"I am grieving." He said quickly, silently congratulating himself on his quick thinking. "We lost many lives at Helms deep." The elf sighed, trying to look depressed.

"Whose death could you be grieving?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "Yes we lost lives, but you knew none of them, and if you did I assume you would not have formed close bonds." He said a little to loudly. "Who could you possibly care about here?"

Legolas knew he was right. Even though Aragorn was obviously speaking not out of heart but out of irritation, he had brought up a great point. Many men and elves alike had fallen at the Battle for Helms Deep, but Legolas knew none of them enough to be fazed by their untimely demise. His mood plummeted at this revelation, and soon he wasn't pretending to be sad, but pretending to not be as sad as Aragorn's harsh truth had made him.

"I care for you and Gimli..." He pointed out quietly, averting his gaze from Aragorn.

Aragorn stopped and looked at Legolas. Immediately regretting what he had said. "Legolas I am sorry, I did not mean-" He began to apologize before Legolas stopped him.

"No, you are right. I do not belong here, I stick out." He said, letting his usually bottled up emotions get the better of him.

"That was wrong of me to say Legolas." Aragorn said trying to get Legolas to meet his gaze. He knew that he had blown his chance of persuading Legolas to join him, so he prepared to leave. He stood from the chair and began walking towards the door. "If you do not come with me then you are only proving that you will let the judgements of men stop you from having a good time." He said finally before he reached for the doorknob.

"Is that a challenge?" Legolas said, finally looking up at Aragorn. His face was not happy, but Aragorn knew that he had made progress.

"I think it is." He said smiling, watching as Legolas stood from his spot on the bed.

"Because if it is, you know I will have to accept it."

"Aye mellon nin, You must." Aragorn said as the elf approached him.

"At least give me time to prepare myself, I will meet you down there when I am ready." Legolas said, a fake smile plastered on his face. He watched as Aragorn nodded and turned to leave, and as soon as he was out of sight Legolas flopped down on one of the beds in a very non-prince like manner.

"Ai, What am I to do." He asked to no one in particular.

After a moment of thinking, Legolas stood from the bed and looked in a mirror hung on the wall. His braids had long since fallen out and he still donned the clothes that he had worn in battle, having had no time to change or wash up properly. '_I am becoming more and more like these men.' _Legolas thought cringing each time he spotted a rip or tear in the green fabric. He walked from the mirror to a small water basin that had been placed in the corner of the room. Cupping the water in his hands, he splashed it on his face and reveled in the refreshing feeling.

When he finished washing the dirt and grime from his face and hands, The elf turned away and crossed the room, kneeling before a wooden chest that the fellowship had placed all of their belongings in. He began rummaging through the possessions until he pulled out a leather pack. Legolas quickly grabbed from inside it a blue tunic. He quickly pulled off his original garment replacing it with the new one. He kept the pants he was wearing deciding that they were still suitable.

Hastily he re-braided his hair, only this time making one braid down the back. He did not want to stand out so greatly, but he still wished to uphold the traditions of the elves.

Once Legolas had finished readying himself, he began his long dreaded descent to the Great Halls. He exited the room, walking swiftly down the hall, down the staircase until he reached the first floor of the castle. He then approached the doors.

Pausing, he prepared himself. In his mind he would open the doors and all attention would be drawn to him. Shuttering at the thought, he placed a hand at the door. Slowly he pushed it open.

Soon Legolas was gritting his teeth as his sensitive ears were bombarded with yells, laughter, and other sounds of commotion. The sound of the doors opening could not even have been heard as the people of Rohan were far to busy with their ale and food.

He sighed inwardly, so far no one was paying attention to him. Taking a step forward, he looked around for Aragorn. He tried to see past the crowd of people who surrounded him, but his senses were blocked by the smell and sounds that surrounded him.

Men laughed and drank, burping and yelling. The women sat and talked, also drinking but not as rowdy. He saw mugs raised, in the air and to lips, people singing, though he could not make out what they were singing about over the many voices that plagued his ears.

Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his arm.

His warrior instincts kicking in, he quickly grabbed his 'attackers' wrist and spun around effectively pinning the arm behind their back.

"Legolas, what are you doing?!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Realizing his mistake he let go of the man who then turned around and revealed himself to be the very person Legolas had been looking for.

However, Legolas had not noticed that heads were now turned in their direction. He looked away from his friend's irritated face and looked around. The people who had paid him no attention earlier were regarding him with curious and wary expressions; almost eager for him to make another mistake.

"I am sorry, Estel. I- I do not know what I am doing." He said as he turned to leave. His head down, embarrassment flooding his face.

"Wait, Legolas." Aragorn said, grabbing his wrist to keep him from retreating. Legolas turned to face him, his usually pale face tinted red. "Let's get a drink." He offered, implying he wanted him to stay. Legolas wanted to offer him a smile, but he still looked as if he was at a funeral.

"Alright, mellon nin." Legolas nodded, deciding that this was better option than Aragorn calling him out for leaving. The elf sighed as he was dragged into the sea of people.

* * *

"One ale please." Aragorn asked as they reached the bar. He pulled up a stool, gesturing for Legolas to join him. The elf complied, pulling up a matching stool. His stiff and conscious form contrasted with the slumped and staggering bodies of the townspeople. Even Aragorn was leaning on his Elbows. Legolas tried to match this, lightly placing a hand on the counter.

"And what will you be having?" The bartender asked as he brought Aragorn his drink. He placed the mug on the counter and Aragorn nodded appreciatively. Both the bartender and Aragorn looked at Legolas impatiently, waiting for him to order.

"Oh nothing for me." He said as the Bartender leaned on the kegs, raising an eyebrow.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Legolas, take a load off. You deserve nothing more than to relax." He said, trying to coax Legolas into having a drink.

_This is not relaxing. _Legolas thought. This was the most stressed he'd been in his entire journey with the Fellowship. _I would rather be back at helm's deep, dodging orc spears..._

"I'm not thirsty, is all." He lied.

Aragorn, catching this, shook his head disbelievingly. "I do not believe that is the reason." He said as Legolas stared at him. "Are you sure that you do not want to try it?"

"If it tastes as it smells I do not wish to touch it." He uttered quietly so others would not hear.

Aragorn chuckled. "Well then you are missing out." He said as he took a long sip of his drink. The elf rolled his eyes as Aragorn wiggled his eyebrows, playfully pushing his drink in Legolas' face.

"I do not think I am missing out." He said as he pushed Aragorn's mug out of his face.

"Missing out on what, Master elf?"  
Legolas turned around to see Eomer approaching them from behind. Smiling, Legolas regarded the Horse lord as he sat on a stool next to Aragorn.

"Legolas does not wish to try the ale." Aragorn stated in mock disapproval as Legolas grimaced, watching Eomer's expression shift from amusement to surprise.

"I am not thirsty." Legolas said again, attempting to push the matter away.

Eomer quirked an eyebrow. "Than I do not understand how you can tolerate your dwarven companion." He said blatantly.

Legolas frowned, "What do you mean?"

Eomer pointed behind them. Legolas turned and saw a small table to their right, seated around it were Gimli and other men he could not recognize. His dwarf friend had a mug raised to his lips, the other men cheering as they watched him down it. "He's been drinking all night, surely he would disapprove of this."

Legolas' watched curiously as Gimli finished his drink and then picked up another one, the crowd of people watching still cheering him on. "I do not understand." He said. "Why does he drink so fast?"

"I am sure he would be happy to explain to you Master elf." Eomer said, standing up and walking towards the table, Aragorn right behind him. Legolas strayed behind, dreading his fate with the drunken dwarf.

When they reached the table, Legolas noticed the empty mugs piled high on the table. Spilled beer and ale was in puddles on the floor and table, and Gimli himself had dark spots on his clothing from spills and splashes.

It was a while before Gimli stopped to acknowledge the three, putting down yet another empty tankard.  
"What took so long Master elf?" He said loudly, over the roar of people. Although the piles of mugs could protest, Legolas could not detect a hint of slurring in his voice.

Legolas opened his mouth, about to answer, but Eomer cut him off;

"He does not understand the point of drinking ale, nor wish to try it." He yelled loudly, almost as if he was announcing it to the kingdom.

Legolas felt people's eyes on him again, but now with looks of disapproval, as if he had committed a crime by not taking part in what his people deemed rude and inappropriate.

"Well Legolas, let's say we change your mind!" Gimli said, causing the surrounding townsfolk to erupt in yells and hoots.

Suddenly a drink was thrust towards him, when Legolas realized it was not going away he grabbed the handle, his face contorting slightly when the smell reached his nose.

"I am missing something." Legolas said. "What is going on?" He asked Gimli. But, because of the noise or his concentration on the drink Legolas could not decipher, Gimli did not hear.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer declared as he grabbed two full tankards in preparation, adding to the elf's confusion.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli declared, .

_Why would I regurgitate? _Legolas thought before he suddenly realized what was happening. Rolling his eyes for what must've been the hundredth time, he raised his voice so that he could be heard.

"So it's a drinking game?"

He knew people had heard him when his question was answered with vigorous shouts and nods from their growing audience.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli yelled hastily before raising the drink to his lips.

Legolas hesitated, he looked into his flagon. He frowned as he stared into the brownish liquid. The elf looked around at the crowd of people watching. He saw people exchanging coins and shaking hands, some looking at him sympathetically, others staring at the Dwarf with greedy anticipation. He understood why people were betting against him. Drinking was most definitely thought to be more in a dwarf's domain.

Wondering why he had ever befriended a dwarf, Legolas shut his eyes before lifting the tankard to meet his mouth.

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't so hard was it? Okay maybe it was... But please R&R to let me know how to improve! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here goes chapter two! There isn't even an excuse I could make for this very, very delayed update. Thank you to the people who have read this far or even reviewed, I appreciate every single one!  
**

**This chapter is going to be character inclusive, beware the drunk hobbit!**

* * *

Legolas gasped as he slammed down another mug, it rolled off and joined the other dripping cups in a pile on the floor. He did not know how many he had downed, losing count after thirteen. All he knew was the determination to outlast his competitor. Glancing at Gimli, he noticed a similarly large pile of drinks covering the table he sat at.

Legolas glanced toward Eomer to ask for another beer, but when he opened his mouth the only sound that escaped was a stomach rumbling belch. The elf tried to cover it up with a cough but Eomer laughed and handed him another mug.

"No pauses!" He repeated chuckling, reminding him of the rules he had somehow agreed to.

Legolas took the drink, uttering a sincere thank-you before he repeated the now familiar motions, raising the mug to his lips. Eomer raised an eyebrow; the elf's manners stood out like a sore thumb. He watched curiously as Legolas somehow managed to drink from the cup quickly, but without spilling a single drop. The horse-lord's thoughts were soon interrupted by another large burp from Gimli. The dwarf was stood, laughing drunkenly as the crowd laughed either at him or with him. Legolas placed the drink that was occupying him on the table and looked at the dwarf with eager and anxious eyes. Was this it?

The crowd quieted and watched with anticipating eyes as the Dwarf neglected his chair. He turned towards Legolas and Eomer, both still watching contently.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming!" He exclaimed, causing murmurs of confusion to brush over the throng of people.

Eomer was about to call Gimli for forfeit before the dwarf grabbed Legolas' tankard from where the elf had placed it on the table and raised it in the air.

"WITH LITTLE HAIRY WOMEN!" He yelled before finishing off the elf's ale. The men around them ended the silence and thundered with more laughter and yells, and Gimli then threw the mug at Legolas, the empty cup hitting him in the shoulder

Legolas frowned. He knew not why men, and dwarves for that matter, would drink beer and ale, only for it to change them into even more rambunctious and ill-mannered beasts.

* * *

After another countless amount of ale, Legolas stopped, placing a hand on the counter for the balance that he had lost whilst drinking.

Eomer stepped forward, watching as the elf prince brought his other hand to his face, staring at it intently.

"I feel something... a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it is affecting me." He said bewildered, he wiggled his fingers as if they were new to him.

He turned towards Gimli who now sat with a spaced-out expression. He had foam from the ale in his beard and on his nose, making Legolas think back to the foaming-mouthed wargs. The dwarf turned towards them, his eyes dilated and moving rapidly.

"What'd I say!" He said loudly, pointing an unsteady finger at the elf. "He can't hold his liquor!"

Suddenly the chair creaked, and an inaudible gurgling noise erupted from his throat. Gimli fell back in his chair, knocking over the pile of mugs which then fell on top of him. Legolas peered over the counter and smirked when he saw the dwarf still laying in his upturned chair with half-lidded eyes. He looked up Eomer, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Game over." He announced as the many of the townspeople around him yelled in frustration, probably about the coins they lost in their bets. Others cheered and hooted, clanking mugs as the game ended.

Legolas sharply inhaled, a stabbing pain was beginning to emerge from his stomach. He leaned against the counter, eyes squeezed shut. Legolas would've laughed at how he'd not been able to sit casually earlier, but the aching pains stopped him. Instantly regretting his earlier choices, he mentally vowed never to go near ale again and made a quick prayer to the Valar, hoping that he would not have as rough a night as he expected.

Legolas felt a hand clap him on the back. Not wanting someone to see him in a vulnerable state, he slowly stood back up and turned to see Aragorn smiling at him.

"Having fun are we?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Legolas cleared his throat, "Please, I was simply proving that an elf can beat a dwarf at anything. That was not fun. That was proving a point."

"How much have you had to drink?" Legolas asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the game.

"How much have I had to drink? What about you!?" He exclaimed, much to the elf's dismay.

"I lost count." He shrugged, attempting to sound casual.

"Elves..." Aragorn muttered.

"Men..." Legolas said mocking his serious tone.

Suddenly Legolas felt something small grab on to his leg. He paused, even Legolas knew that this was not a normal form of greeting. He glanced down and his brow furrowed when he spotted a small body topped with curly hair clinging to his shin. He lifted his leg up, trying to shake the figure off.

"No, no, stop! No-wait!" He heard a high-pitched voice yell. The curly hair was brushed aside by small hands to show the impish face of Pippin. Legolas stopped shaking, but kept his leg extended slightly, suspending the hobbit in the air as if he were climbing the branch of a very small tree that happened to be an elf.

"Hullo Legolas!" He said as if this were completely normal.

Legolas took a deep breath. "Pippin..." He began, forgetting the formalities. "Why are you on my leg?" He asked calmly, doing his best not to throw the hobbit across the room.

Pippin giggled, "Why not?" He said loudly. Legolas could tell the hobbit was drunk, but to be sure he pulled the laughing halfling from his leg, and lifted Pippin up from under his armpits. The hobbit seemed to take no notice as Legolas brought him up to his face. The elf sniffed and immediately extended his arms pushing Pippin as far away from him as he could. Legolas could almost taste the ale on his breath.

The smell soon reminded him of the feeling in his stomach, which became worse at the thought of more ale. He gently placed the hobbit back down on the ground, straining to keep himself upright.

Aragorn's amused smile soon left when he noticed Legolas struggling.

"Legolas, are you alright?" He pressed as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, steadying him.

Before Legolas could answer, another hobbit emerged from the tangle of legs. He knew it was Merry, him being the only other hobbit attending. Legolas assumed that he would also be drunk, so he was surprised when Merry looked up at him with an irritated, fully aware expression.

"Pippin!" He yelled, "You can't just run into a crowd of Big-folk by yourself!" He chastised, grabbing the younger hobbit's wrist.

"Merry," Aragorn began curiously, "You have not had anything to drink?"

"Not yet." Merry said. "This little bugger got his drink first and ran off before I could even take a sip." He gestured to Pippin, who stopped laughing as he was at least aware of the discomfort in his cousin's voice.

"I'm sorry Merry." Pippin said. Merry almost looked forgiving before Pippin changed tones, "But look! I- I found an elf!" He pointed to Legolas excitedly, who was in too much pain to notice.

"Yes Pip." Merry said tiredly. "I supposed you did." He paused before addressing Aragorn and Legolas. "Well, I don't think I want anything to drink anymore. I'm going to take Pippin upstairs to get some sleep." Aragorn noticed Pippin leaning on him, his eyelids drifting shut. The two walked back in the direction they had come from.

The man directed his gaze away from the disappearing hobbits and turned towards his friend.

"Legolas?"

The elf was standing, eyes staring ahead but not focused on anything. A sweat had broken out on his forehead, and his breathing heavy. Aragorn stepped in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. The elf looked at him with a worried expression. "I fear I may have had too much ale..." He said. Groaning, he dropped to a kneel, placing a hand on his now throbbing head.

Aragorn crouched down, leveling himself with Legolas. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Estel," Legolas choked, "I do not think I should have come."

Aragorn scanned the crowd. He could not see Gandalf or Eomer, he knew that Gimli was no help and the hobbits had already left. He saw Eowyn, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay away. He would have to do this on his own.

He put Legolas' arm around his shoulders and hauled him up, earning pained noises from the elf. He dragged Legolas towards the door, his feet stumbling, not able to keep up with Aragorn's.

They reached the doors and Aragorn pushed one of them open. When they walked out Aragorn realized how loud it had been, the quick change in volume making his ears revel in the peaceful silence that was only interrupted by Legolas' groaning.

They continued to shuffle through the hallway until Aragorn stopped, he knew this would be much faster if he were not dragging an elf. He removed Legolas' arm and placed his own behind Legolas' back and one behind his knees, he ignored the prince's protests as he continued to lift.

"Estel I can walk" He said weakly.

"No mellon nin, you have just proven to me that you cannot. Now please stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" He said with more anger than he meant to. Aragorn knew that this was his fault. Legolas would not have gotten into this mess had it not been for Aragorn's persistence. He may have very well killed his best friend. He hoped this wasn't likely but the possibility still lingered in the back of his mind.

When they reached the room the Fellowship temporarily resided in Aragorn quickly burst through the door, startling the hobbits who had been sleeping in an arm chair.

"Strider what's going on?" Merry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Pippin however, who had fallen asleep in Merry's lap, did not rouse as easily, and only a whiny moan escaped his lips as his eyes remained shut.

"Merry I need you to find Gandalf, I believe he is still down at the feast." He ordered as he laid Legolas down on the bed.

Merry stood from the armchair, looking back at his cousin who was still asleep. He walked over to Aragorn. "Is Legolas going to be okay?" He asked before his small shoulders were grabbed and he was turned around and lightly pushed towards the door.

"I do not know, we need Gandalf to tell us such." Aragorn said hurriedly as he watched Merry nod and scamper down the hallway, a small pitter-patter was all that could be heard.

The man turned towards Legolas. His hair was damp with sweat and plastered to his forehead as he lay motionless except for the uneven rising and falling of his chest. Aragorn pressed a hand against the elf's cheek, quickly withdrawing it as he felt the burning skin. _'He has a fever.' _

"Strider...?"

Aragorn turned around, Pippin was sat up sleepily in the armchair, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, noticing Aragorn's worried expression.

"I do not believe I am Pippin." Aragorn answered subtly, he broke their eye contact to look down at Legolas. His panting had ceased but the elf's body still shook in slight tremors. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over his friend. A rustling caused him to look over and see Pippin scrambling on to the other side.

"What happened?"

Aragorn sighed, "Legolas found himself pushed into a drinking competition against Gimli." Pippin's eyes widened, and Aragorn was sure he would've laughed had Legolas not been beside them.

"So did Gimli win?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Legolas did actually."

Pippin's mouth gaped open. "Wha- how?" He stuttered, flabbergasted.

"Why the need to sound surprised? I simply bested the dwarf yet again."

Pippin jumped, Legolas' quiet remark had caught him off guard. "You're awake!" He exclaimed once regaining his composure.

"I was never asleep." The elf stated.

"Legolas how do you feel?" Aragorn asked with concern. He was becoming more coherent, although it was still obvious he was pained.

Legolas attempted to sit up but was stopped by Aragorn placing a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. The elf sighed and laid back down. "I feel as if I've been speared through the stomach." He exclaimed, looking down at his stomach just to make sure that there actually wasn't a spear sticking out of him.

Aragorn forced a smile for his sake, watching as Legolas saw right through him.

"This isn't your fault." He said blatantly.

"It was I who made you go-" Aragorn argued, blaming himself.

"But it was me who participated in the game."

"But-"

"Estel, this is my fault. I was foolish and it is not as if you could've stopped me from downing those drinks." Legolas said, exasperatedly. It seemed the tables had turned, now Legolas arguing with Aragorn.

Aragorn only frowned. He knew Legolas was right, but he could only still blame himself.

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed as the ginger-haired hobbit ran into the room with Gandalf in tow.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if you didn't like this chapter, and sorry again for the delay. I will hopefully try harder next time! Thank you for all those who read and reviewed!**

**Review replies(I'm trying this out):**

**Mirlasse: Thank you so much for telling me your favorite line. (I was excited when I added that in there!) And thanks. Maybe I did do it...**

**Saphira: Yeah the drinking game is obviously one of my favorite scenes as well. Iwill soon mention the wine that elves drink but I think I will wait until Legolas is in a better mood. Muaha**

**sassyfriend: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Why thank you. Hopefully what I've mustered up isn't that horrible compared to your amazing stories!**


End file.
